


la lumière est tombée amoureuse de l'ombre

by LaCacciatrice



Series: La dame et son chat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, no serious injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “Mon minou, open your eyes.”Maybe she was the brightest Light of the City of Lights, maybe she was their hope and pride, but so was he, her shadow. They were attached until the end as he stood behind her. She couldn’t be without him.





	la lumière est tombée amoureuse de l'ombre

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language blah blah I literally have no idea what I just wrote  
> Maybe I will delete this when I am sober lol
> 
> oh and yeah they're 16 in this series

_"Chaton? Chat, can you hear me?!”_

There was a time when Ladybug promised an interview for Alya Césaire’s Ladyblog and one of the first questions was about her relationship with Chat Noir. 

How could she tell her?

How could she explain?

She knew one thing people would never understand was their relationship. It even caused someone to get akumatized once. People were so desperate to put a name on the relationship between their glamorous superheroes. Was that friendship? Were they romantically involved?

The truth was, even Ladybug didn’t know the answer.

There were no words to express her feelings for Chat. 

It felt like friendship at first. But would a friend look at the other with constellations in their eyes? Would a friend take a deadly hit for you? There were no secret meetings on top of a famous building in the middle of Paris that ended up with kisses and cuddles. They get touchy sometimes but when you were saving someone’s life and working with them while the risk of a gruesome death is hanging over your head, it’s bound to happen. 

So, maybe it was more than friendship but they weren’t lovers. 

She wanted to answer that question so badly. But how could she explain it to someone when they would never be under a grave danger, facing unknown with nothing more than a yo-yo in your hand and this one person next to you, keeping you sane and safe. This one person who, you knew, would die to protect you. This one person who would make silliest jokes to bring even the smallest of smiles on your face.  

How could she make them understand what she felt every time she looked at Chat? That warm feeling that would grow in her chest, making her feel loved, appreciated and protected. A desire to love, appreciate and protect as well.

With their pasts and futures, they belonged to each other in a strange way that wouldn’t make sense to anyone else. 

_“Chat?! Come on, say something.”_

People had such a simple understanding of love, most of the time. You love your parents, your family. You love your friends. Then you love your lovers, your significant other. 

Where would Chat fit in this list? She asked this question to herself several times. She got no answer.

She has always loved Chat. She knew that from the very beginning, when he laughed at her clumsiness instead of getting angry at her for tangling both of them in her yo-yo string, when his hands gently laid on her shoulders as he whispered courage to her heart through words in front of the entire Paris, when he went out there to save people while she was hiding in her room, doubting her self-worth. 

It wasn’t like loving Alya, it was way more intense. Loving Alya was simple, she was an amazing, supportive and caring. She could follow her dreams, stand up for others and kick ass without a kwami giving her supersuit or superpowers. Loving her felt like a sunny spring day spent tending her plants on the balcony or lazily lying under the sun as she read an exciting book. It was calming, uncomplicated and warm. 

But compared to her love for Adrien, it was still different. Her love for Adrien was stupefying, intensity of her own feelings was almost scary like an ocean that was about to drown her. One look at him could knock the air out of her lungs, made her knees weak, her tongue would feel like sponge in her mouth and her words would come out as nothing more than meaningless stammer. Her brain would turn into mush. Her love for Adrien was blinding, it was a force to be recognized.

Chat was her partner. He felt more like sand after a long summer day, warm under her skin, slipping between her fingers no matter how much she tried to hold, to understand. Sand is simple, it’s not fascinating, almost irritating. It was nothing compared to going to a beach and getting hit by the beauty of the sea. But sand was safety. Nothing felt more comforting or safe than feeling sand under your feet when a strong wave hit you in the sea. Sand keeps you on your feet.

Like Chat did that for her. 

_“Mon_ _minou_ _, open your eyes.”_

Maybe she was the brightest Light of the City of Lights, maybe she was their hope and pride, but so was he, her shadow. They were attached until the end as he stood behind her. She couldn’t be without him. 

No matter how invincible, how unbreakable or untouchable Ladybug looked to the citizens of Paris, she was fragile at heart. It cracked every time a scared kid wrapped their little hands around her leg, every time an akuma victim looked at her with confusion and hurt. Every time Chat fell under the control of an akuma by taking a hit that was meant for her. Every time one of her friends terrorized the city. 

So, how could she be without him?

How could she do this without him cracking stupid jokes and lightening the mood here and there?

So, maybe Ladybug was Paris’ Light, but Chat Noir was Ladybug’s Light. Without him, she would crack and crush under the weight of the duty, she would drown in the darkness of Hawkmoth’s cruelty and sorrow of his victims. It was a terrible weight to carry alone for a 16 years old girl. Ladybug often rolled her eyes at Chat’s weak attempts to make jokes, his puns were almost painful but she couldn’t imagine a fight without her silly partner lightening up the mood, keeping her sane. Because that was what he did. 

He was her safety line. 

Every time she felt like falling, felt like losing herself, his hands were there, pulling her up. 

_“Chaton... please.”_

She could still remember how confused and terrified she felt as she stood in the middle of that street, Tikki’s supersuit felt alien, strange on her skin. How could she not be? All her life, her plans were always simple. She would become a designer, maybe even work for Gabriel Agreste, have a family with 2 cute babies and a hamster or cat. It was simple, safe. None of those plans involved a supersuit, a magical yo-yo and dangerous stunts.

Still, she followed him to unknown.

When he turned around and looked at her with fire in his eyes, a challenging smile plastered on his face, her fingers tightened around her yo-yo. 

And she followed him that day. 

And after that, it was him who always followed her.

_“Look at me, Chat.”_

While they were grateful for everything he’s done, Paris never fully understood what Chat meant to her. 

They were just two kids behind the mask, fighting a war they didn’t start, they just found themselves in. And it would be so easy to lose yourself in this darkness, this cruelty if they didn’t have each other. It was all they had. Each other. They had no one else to talk to since Master Fu didn’t even try to contact them at first. They became each other’s mental support. Chat lifted her up, cleared every dark cloud in her path to the sun, every obstacle in her way. He silenced every doubt in her mind, he chased every dark and painful thought away. Until that gentle and warm look on his face was the only thing she could think of. She often wondered if it was the same for him. Or did he know what it meant to her? How much it mattered?

But above all, he always stood with her. She could always feel his presence next to her. Even when he wasn’t physically there. She could _feel_  him. And she could never be more grateful for anything else, silently thanking her kwami and Master Fu for claiming that Black Cat and Ladybug must always walk hand to hand.

Unknown didn’t sound as terrifying as before when he was next to her. 

_“That’s it, Minou, open your eyes.”_

There were times when she lied in her bed, wide awake in the middle of the night as Tikki slept next to her. She wondered what it would feel like to lose him. Tikki said they didn’t have a spiritual connection but Marinette could swear she could always feel a part of Chat, in the back of her mind, in her heart. What would it feel like to lose this connection? What would it feel like to hold him as he died? Or maybe he would die as a civilian and she would never know what happened to. He would vanish one day. And she would never know. 

During nights like this, she would feel a desperate need to see him, make sure he was still there, that he was okay. It didn’t make any sense. She saw him pull crazy stunts, put himself in the harm’s way several times. Yet, at nights, she felt worried for Chat’s civilian self, not as a superhero but as a boy. 

Tikki promised her Ladybug would always get  _son Chat_ ’s back. Chat promised her he would always be there for her. All she could do was trust them.

_“_ _Meowch_ _!” His eyes flew open and he coughed roughly, a clawed hand pressed against his chest as he grimaced._

_“Chaton!” She sobbed with relief, thin but strong arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her chest._

_“It was a nasty fall.” He laughed weakly before coughing again._

_“_ _You,_ _silly kitty!” She said despite laughing_ _cheerfully_ _, pressing her face against his neck._

_“Are you... crying?” One would expect him to sound playful but he was simply surprised._

_“Shut up! No.” She answered weakly._

_“You are definitely crying.” His arms shakily wrapped around her thin frame, pulling her against his chest. “Are you alright?”_

_She pressed her face against the material of his suit and closed her eyes._

_“I am now.”_

She wanted to answer that question so badly. 

But how could she tell him?

How could she explain... how much she loved him? 

In every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm lanthimos on tumblr


End file.
